


Rolling With It

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Mission Fic, Roxy is a Gem, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For itsabulldoginnit on Tumblr who wanted to see a fic where there is a moment where Roxy is trying to seduce a guy only to find out he’s gay and Eggsy without missing a beat is like </p><p>"I got this Rox, posh boys love a bit of rough"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling With It

**Author's Note:**

> Darling, I hope you approve.

Rox was doing fine. She had their target’s attention, got him laughing, had him leaning into her space. It looked for all to see to be a quick mission.

And then he smiles apologetically, ducking his head in an ‘oh-shucks’ manner, saying that he was gay. Rox recovers quickly (good girl) and takes him by the arm, leading him to where Eggsy was.

“Gary,” She smirks. “This is Vincent. Vincent, meet Gary.” Eggsy throws her a quick look, getting only a shrug in return.

“Lucy, can I have a word?” He says, smiling at Vincent. The man grins back, his eyes following him. Interested then.

“Rox, what?” Roxy rolls her eyes.

“You heard him! I lack the appropriate bits apparently. But you don’t.” They turn to Vincent, waving simultaneously at Vincent. “Seriously Eggsy…” She says, and it is the first time he sees her composure crack all night.

“Don’t worry. I got this Rox. Posh boys love a bit of rough, don’t you know?” He winks, turning smartly back to the bar. Eggsy stops a moment. “Just make sure  _he_  never finds out.” He adds in an almost whisper.

A brief moment of panic pales Rox’s face. “I’m not saying anything. You, Merlin?” 

 _I like breathing thank you very much_  Comes through their earpiece like the rustling of dry leaves against dry leaves.

Eggsy smiles, schooling his face. “Don’t worry, Lucy. Meet me out back in 15 minutes.”

“Confident are we?”

“Comes from experience, darling.”

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Come scream headcanons and prompts at me :) ](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
